


It is ForEverMore

by the-pajama-prodigy (SHERlocksFriend)



Category: math - Fandom
Genre: Damn, I am good, I dont write love, I hope my math teacher finds this, Mathematics, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is weird, Why Did I Write This?, lOOOOve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERlocksFriend/pseuds/the-pajama-prodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall becomes one with Math.<br/>(That sounds really cheesy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is ForEverMore

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my cousin.  
> The link is there because I am NOT typing all of those damn numbers.

The marker squeaked as it wrote the example problem on the board. A right triangle with one missing side. Her hand shot up into the air ready to blurt out the answer as soon as the teacher turned around. He did so and eyed her, his spectacles resting on the point of his nose. 

"Yes, Ms. Kendall?"

"The side is 8.69 Inches long."

The room was silent as it always was. The teacher looked impressed. "Well done. No one else even had a chance." 

The bell rang and the bustle to get out of the room pulled Kendall with it. It being the official end of the school day, students pushed and shoved to get out of the place that held them as prisoners for nearly eight hours a day.

Kendall found her way to her locker and spun out the combination. Upon opening it textbooks rolled out and covered her designer shoes. She scoffed at the advanced math books she lifted and thieved from unsuspecting teachers and pupils. She fished through them and picked out two to add to her normal textbook stack. The other books pertaining to other subjects were shoved back inside without a care because she did not care about them or their fields.

Math was what she came to school everyday for. Math kept her sane. Math kept her out of trouble. Math told her exactly what to do and when to it. Math was her only true friend. 

She lugged her beloved stacks of bound paper into the desolate library and spread them out on a table to begin her self-teaching session. Almost no one ever bothered her here because most of the kids in this knowledge palace did not care to learn past the required amount to graduate. The only one that had the gall to do such a deed was Chloe Rico. 

About sixty minutes into her session she heard faint shuffling noises coming from the within the bookshelves. Kendall looked up from her sore hand and beautiful work. A small pile of literature was making its way through the mess of tables towards her study-bubble. A mess of blonde hair much like her own was the only sign of human life behind the variations of twenty six letters. They slide on top of one another to find a place to rest in amongst the variations of ten numbers and strange symbols. The girl huffed out a breath and sat in the chair opposite Kendall, who sat frozen glaring up at the intruder.

"I've been looking for you everywhere.", the girl, Chloe, said as she began stacking her books in a pile once more.

"Why?", Kendall was annoyed. 

"Some guy was looking for your brains. He scared the shit outta me. I was right in the middle of The Masque of the Red Death. I've read it about a gazillion times but it gives me the creeps every time. A man dressed as a dead corpse waltzes into this place uninvited and the host tries to kill him. Little did he know that the dude was actually-" 

She was interrupted by the slamming of math and the clatter of a chair. 

"Hey! He said you could find him in the math pod. If you go alookin'"

"Thanks but I think I'll pass."

"He insisted and told me to tell you this long crazy number. Ummm... 3.14159 uh 26536 no 5897. I dunno but it ends in a one."

Kendall paused and turned around,"Pi? Oh you mean http://www.exploratorium.edu/pi/pi_archive/Pi10-6.html ?"  


"Uh.. Yeah sure. Whatever."  


Kendall smiled and rushed out of the library. She wanted to see the man who knew the last digit of pi.

The Math pod was desolate because most people try to avoid it unless their parents want to converse with a math teacher. One table had one occupant. A young man sat very stiff in the plastic chair. He noticed her and gestured for her to sit next to him. 

Her arms went slack and her books collided with the floor. A look of horror seized the man's beautiful features. Kendall only stared at his graceful movements as he rushed to tidy them up. Her backpack slide off of her shoulders but she caught it in one of her hands and pulled it to the table. 

She was completely taken by the subtle beauty of the boy. He was wearing a pinstripe suit that looked as though it was embroidered with little greater-than and less-than symbols instead of regular stripes. His raven black hair glistened when hit with the perfect angle of light. He seemed to give off a faint aura that made Kendall fall in love instantly. 

"So,", his perfect, silken voice tickled her ears and made her giggle,"are you ready to learn everything you could ever wish to learn about the best thing in the world?" 

Not completely taking in every word he said, she nodded and sat down. 

He dove right into the good stuff only pausing every now and then to let her catch up with her notes. She asked countless questions and received even more answers. He rambled on and on about shortcuts and loopholes in the math system that she never even dreamed of. His fluid motions traced digits and variables in the air. He wrote on her notes with a script so majestic she thought she was looking at the writing of an angel. They sat for hours or maybe even days without rest exchanging queries and theories and equations of such mathematical purpose they could calculate the length of the universe. They marveled over the massive extension of the God Equation and found methods of shortening and simplifying it for the general, ignorant public. 

The world seemed to go on without them. The lights went on and off every once in a while and people stared at the couple as they walked past. A few of the school officials tried to move them with no success. They marked her as present in the attendance system and left the two to their math. 

Gradually the theories and methods slowed to a crawl and they became aware of the outside world once again. Kendall did not ever want this to stop. She wanted to know where this handsome genius found all of this. 

He looked into her eyes and told her that he was the manifestation of mathematics. 

She believed every word he said. 

He wanted her to become his significant other. She agreed. 

He took her hand and lead her out of the building. The world was getting old. She stopped and marveled at the state of the school. It was broken down and caving in. She found a window and stared at her taut skin and wrinkled face. Her scream could be heard for miles around. The man was by her side. He touched her shoulder and she was new again. Her young face beamed with admiration for Mathieu (as he called himself). She never wanted to leave his side. 

Her notes fell from her grasp and fluttered to the ground like abstract ideas in a warm breeze. 

He lifted his other hand to her face. It held a dagger. He leaned in for a kiss but instead began slicing down her face and peeling the skin away. 

"You do not need this wretched vessel.", he whispered as he drove his hand into her chest. A bloody lump emerged and Kendall felt a strange feeling of great relief. A gossamer robe was pulled out of seemingly nowhere and draped over her shoulders. She looked down to admire its beauty but all she saw was her limp body sprawled across the ground at her feet. 

"Math and his Mathstress will be forevermore."


End file.
